ROTJ missing scene
by KiraJenLove
Summary: SUMMARY: A "missing scene" from ROTJ that I'm sure must have happened - we just never see it. Takes place between Han's rescue on Jabba's sail barge and leaving Tatooine. Luke needs to fill Han in on a few things that have happened since he was frozen in carbonite.


ROTJ Missing Scene  
by KiraJenLove  
1-16-16

SUMMARY: A "missing scene" from ROTJ that I'm sure must have happened - we just never see it. Takes place between Han's rescue on Jabba's sail barge and leaving Tatooine. Luke needs to fill Han in on a few things that have happened since he was frozen in carbonite.

_

Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie, Lando and the droids skimmed smoothly over the sand in the "borrowed" skiff. Han's eyesight was getting better - things were appearing much sharper now. Ahead he could see the good old Millennium Falcon, parked and waiting on the sand for them.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that old hunk of junk," Han stated. Chewie whuffed in agreement. "Looks like you guys have been taking care of it for me. Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Han," Luke answered.

Han stepped over close to Leia. "And you, your highness," he purred into her ear, ever the scoundrel, "you need to wear this more often." He briefly touched the hip of her very-revealing slave outfit. "Nerf-herder…" Leia replied, irritated, and stepped away. She loved Han, but she hated this outfit that Jabba had forced her to wear. She was not even sure she would ever want to wear it even for Han. This only made Han display one of his crooked grins at her.

Soon the skiff came to a stop in front of the Falcon, and they all disembarked. He noticed that Luke's X-wing was also parked nearby. Before he took off, Han wanted to talk to Luke about something.  
"Hey Luke," he whispered privately, out of the range of the others, tugging on the back of Luke's sleeve, "what is that backstabbing traitor doing here with us?" Scowling, he unholstered his blaster and aimed it toward Lando. "I've got half a mind to- "

"No, no, wait, Han! He's with us!" Luke exclaimed, using his right hand to push Han's blaster down. It was then that Han noticed something stomach-turning - a large black hole burned in the back of Luke's hand - revealing a series of wires and pistons inside. "Gaahh! Luke, WHAT THE HELL-?" He gasped, and took a few steps back in shock.

"Relax, Han," Luke answered. "You and I are going to have to have a little talk. I need to bring you up to speed on a few things that have happened since you were frozen in carbonite."

Han's mouth was still agape in shock, but he followed him up the Falcon's ramp and walked into the sitting area where the holo-chess game was. "Have a seat," Luke offered.

"Han slowly sat down. "OK," he said, "you can start with….THAT." He pointed at Luke's thrashed hand. That gave him the heebie-jeebies - even more than the sight of Lando.

Luke sighed and began. "Well, Han," he said, "shortly after you were being frozen in carbonite, I had a lightaber duel with Vader. He cut off my hand, and I lost my blue lightsaber. Two-Onebee replaced my hand with a mechanical one. It was damaged on Jabba's sail barge just now, but it looks like it just burned off the skin. Everything else is working." He flexed it to test its function. Han just stared at it, watching the mechanisms working inside. "Amazing…"

"Not as amazing as what I'm about to tell you," Luke said. "Good thing you're already sitting down….Vader is my father."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Han. "you mean that Nexu who tortured me for nothing…is your FATHER?" He didn't know how much more news he could take…

"Yes, I'm so sorry for that, Han," Luke apologized, "I could feel your pain through the Force, so Vader was using you to get to me…It worked," Luke shook his head. How could he be so foolish to run off half-cocked like that…why didn't he listen to Yoda and Ben? He might still have his hand…

"And I'll ask again, what is Lando doing here? He sold me out to Vader and Jabba!" Han said angrily.  
"After you were frozen in carbonite, I guess he felt bad for what he had done, and tried to make amends by helping us escape Cloud City. Leia tells me Chewie damn near killed him."

"Good job, Chewie," grumbled Han, but out of Chewie's earshot.

"But I think he has redeemed himself. He helped us get into Jabba's palace by infiltrating it as a guard and providing me with the intelligence I needed to come up with a rescue plan. I don't think you need to wonder where his loyalties lie now."

"Well, I trust you, Luke," he said. "If you say I should, I'll give him another chance."

"That's the spirit,' Luke answered. "You should go talk with him and clear the air." He started to rise. "I need to go prep the X-wing. Artoo!" The little droid whooped and warbled in response. "Go get the ship ready." Artoo dutifully glided down the ramp.

"Hey Luke," Han touched his arm, "thanks. Now we're even," he winked. Luke smiled in response. "You're my friend, Han. Anytime."


End file.
